Harry, Haruhi and the Philosophers Stone
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Crossover. Harry Potter and Haruhi Suzumiya have been friends ever since Haruhi moved to England. However it turns out that they're both Magical! Watch as they go to Hogwarts and learn magic. But it turns out not all is at is seems. Please R
1. The Boy who Lived Meets the Goddess

A/N: I'm having problems with my laptop, strange problems. It involves my web show Light Side of Fanfiction. You see I tried downloading some equalizer software but I was doing it blindly and it caused my computer's audio expect for standard computer sounds to shut down. Because of that I really don't want to use my computer, I'm using the family computer. I wasn't going to work on any fanfics until I got the idea of writing three new ones. Ones that have been stuck in my head for a while. This one is the first and it the opposite of Monkey D. Haru, Harry's Harry (but a little more independent) but it's his new friend that will change things. Which is of course Haruhi Suzumiya. I'm still going to work on Monkey D. Haru but I don't know when I will get back to that. Expect a Bleach Story and a Sailor Moon story coming (not crossovers). Enjoy the new story.

Also I do have plans to have the members of the S.O.S. Brigade as well another character form Haruhi be students at Hogwarts, two of them (the extra character is one of these) will keep their names, two of them will have new names but it will be easy to guess who they are and the last one will obviously be Kyon, I won't say what name it will be other than it will be obvious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Haruhi Suzumiya. If I did, I would be very, very rich and I wouldn't try to prove myself as a writer with Child of Light which I don't know when I'm going to fish the current draft!

Haruhi: Okay...

Emma: But I do own OCs, especially Haruhi's parents.

Harry, Haruhi and the Philosophers Stone

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Boy who Lived Meets the Goddess

Haruhi Suzumiya was an ordinary girl. With ordinary friends and an ordinary life. But she was going to change that.

It all started when her father got a job in England, he parents wanted to see one last baseball game before leaving Japan. It was then she realized how small she was, seeing everyone in the stands. She realized that she was unimportant and nothing special about her. Granted she was only 7 but it still has a profound impact on her.

That was when she decided when she got to England she would meet someone special.

When she got to school, she had picked up English very quickly knowing she was going to live there for a long time.

"I'm Suzumiya Haruhi… I mean Haruhi Suzumiya." Said Haruhi.

"In Japan they say their last names first." Explained the teacher.

"I just moved here from Japan. And if you're a time traveler, ESPer, alien or slider I want to be your friend." Said Haruhi.

Most of the class laughed expect for one boy, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was seen as a freak by his family, his parents were dead and the family he had were horrible people. His cousin Dudley (Who was the one laughing the hardest) was the school bully and prevented him from having friends.

Harry couldn't helping wondering if she was serious.

That lunch Harry approached Haruhi.

"Um… hi." Said Harry.

"What do you want?" asked Haruhi.

"I was wondering if you were serious." Said Harry.

"Of course I was, why wouldn't I be?" asked Haruhi.

"Looks like the freak found a girlfriend." Said Dudley.

Harry looked at Dudley and his gang, he didn't know what to think. Although they were cousins they looked very different. While Harry was scrawny and had black hair, Dudley was basically a baby whale with blonde hair.

Dudley then pushed Harry aside took Haruhi's lunch.

"What is this stuff?" he asked.

"It's Japanese food." Said Haruhi.

"Is that so." Laughed Dudley, then he began to eat it.

Haruhi glared at Dudley, however since Dudley and his gang wasn't looking, Harry grabbed Haruhi and he ran to hide from them, they went to a good hiding place right near the gym

"What was that about?" asked Haruh.

"Dudley's gang like to play Harry hunting to beat me up and since I talk to you, they'll going to beat you up to make sure I don't have any friends." Explained Harry.

"Why does he do that that?" asked Haruhi.

"Because my aunt and uncle encourage it." Said Harry, "They make me sleep in a cupboard and everything."

"Wait you have no friends and you live in a cupboard." Said Haruhi realizing how horrible it sounded.

"They went this way!" yelled one of the members of Dudley's gang.

Harry grabbed Haruhi's arm. And the next thing they knew was that they on the roof the gym.

Sometime later, both Harry and Haruhi were with the headmaster. That was when Harry's aunt and uncle as well as Haruhi's parents.

"What did our nephew do this time?" asked Vernon Dursley.

"He and our new student Miss Suzumiya climbed up the roof." Said the headmaster.

"We didn't do it!" said Harry.

"Of course you did!" said Vernon.

Mrs. Sakura Suzumiya glared at Vernon.

She asked something to Haruhi in Japanese, Haruhi answered and explained something to her. As she was done, Sakura scowled then had an evil smile. An evil smile that Daisuke Suzumiya knew well. He asked his wife what was her idea.

"What are they saying?" asked Petunia Dursley.

"The Suzumiya's moved here from Japan." Explained the headmaster, "So it's only natural they talk things out in their native league."

"Dursley-San… my wife wanted to ask if we can came over to dinner tonight. After all it seems like Haruhi-Chan wants to friends with your nephew." Said Daisuke.

"Whatever." Muttered Vernon.

"I like to know to cook English food." Said Sakura in broken English.

"I'll teach you." Said Petunia unsure what to say.

Haruhi whispered something in Harry's ear, one that made him both afraid and excited.

That night right before dinner, Vernon was telling Harry what to say and what not to say.

"Tell them that sleeping in a cupboard is normal for English children." Prodded Vernon.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Sighed Harry.

"Honestly." Muttered Vernon, "I don't know that girl wants to be friends with you for."

"That girl is weird. She asked if there were aliens and time travelers in class." Said Dudley.

Vernon chuckled, "What kind of girl thinks like that. There's no such thing as that."

That was when the door rang. The Suzumiya's arrived.

"Welcome to the Dursley residence." Said Vernon.

"Harry. Can we go to your room until dinner is ready?" asked Haruhi.

Harry nodded and he took her to his cupboard.

Sakura shut the door.

"You stupid." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Vernon.

"You abuse your nephew." Said Sakura.

Daisuke calmed his wife down.

"Haruhi told us that you keep Harry in a cupboard. We excepted that you would try to cover it up."

"What's going on?" asked Petunia.

"Do you want to get arrested for child abuse?" asked Daisuke.

"Why would the police trust some immigrant over me a respectable member of the neighborhood?" asked Vernon.

Daisuke laughed, "Because I work for the Japanese consulate." Said Daisuke, "I may new to this country but I'm already respected in the country."

Vernon paled.

"There rules." Said Sakura.

They laid down the ground rules: Harry gets the smallest bedroom. He also gets a bedroom at the Suzumiya's (which is just around the corner on Wisteria Walk) which he can stay any night he wants, They will no longer call him "Freak". They will no longer force Harry to take dives in his grades after they found out about this tidbit. They're also not allowed to lie to the neighborhood that Harry is a crook, as that was some Sakura was going to straiten out also Dudley has to do his fare share of

"Do all of those things and I won't tell my friends at the child services." Said Daisuke.

Vernon said he would agree. All because he felt that Daisuke was bluffing, after all he could be some worker at auto plant for all he knew.

That night Sakura was tucking Haruhi in to bed.

"(Do you think Harry's uncle will do all that?)" asked Haruhi.

"(I hope so.)" Sighed Sakura.

Sakura left Haruhi in her room, as she drifted off to sleep, she thought of something, "I know Harry was the one that made us teleport. I know it… I wish I was like him…"

In a castle in Scotland a magic quill came to life and wrote a name in a book "Haruhi Suzumiya", indeed things would change for both Harry and Haruhi.

The next day, at Grunnings, the company Vernon ran. He decided to call the nearby Japanese consulate.

"May I speak to Mr. Suzumiya." Said Vernon with an evil smirk.

"One moment please." Said the sectary on the other end.

After a few seconds, he heard a voice say in a Japanese accent, "Oh Mr. Dursley, Sakura thought you would think I was lying."

And Vernon paled considerably, indeed things were going to change.

Next Time: Harry and Haruhi are now 11 and the best of friends. However they may be spilt apart because Haruhi is being sent to a fancy private school. However Harry is being sent mysterious letter, who are they from. Turns out by going to his second home he'll find out.


	2. Mysterious Letter

A/N: Updated twice in the same day... wow... right? Well I was on a roll with this one so I decided to update again. Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 2: Mysterious Letter

Harry woke up from his room. He hated this room, it was at his aunts and uncles house. He did not see them as they're family.

That was when his door slammed open.

"Boy you better leave now! I won't have you ruining Dudley's perfect day!" he yelled.

Harry get dressed and left the house. Today was his cousin's birthday. So of course it was a day he spent with his real family, the Suzumiyas.

He considered them his real family. Daisuke and Sakura were just like his parents. They took care him, bought him clothes when he needed them.

Sakura was happy, excitable but not someone you would want to anger. When she got angry she was scary. She also believed in the supernatural which is where Haruhi got some of it from.

Daisuke was calm but friendly, the perfect balance for his wife, he knew how to deal with his wife's anger and if he agreed with her she would actually help her out with her fury.

Of course there was Haruhi, his best friend. Ever since the girl moved in all those years ago Harry's life turned out for the better.

Everyday they hung out together they would always search for the unknown. No matter what Uncle Vernon said about unnatural thing, Haruhi would tell him "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot!"

Because of this unique Japanese family, Harry learned Japanese as way to talk to Haruhi in school without anyone listen (especially Dudley). The two were social outcasts despite being the top two students in school. Due to Dudley wanting to beat up Harry, Haruhi's habit of changing her hairstyle pending on the day of the week and strange things that kept happening to the two.

The Suzumiyas were his family and often tried to make it legal by adopting him, but the Dursleys never would give up the guardianship for some reason.

He got to the Suzumiyas, when he opened the door using his key, Sakura saw him and hugged him.

"(Good morning Harry.)" said Sakura in Japanese.

"(Good morning Sakura)" said Harry n return, the two adults allowed Harry to use their first names since he could call mother or father.

He joined in breakfast, as he talked about how Dudley was going to the Zoo for his Birthday.

"(We'll go for your birthday.)" said Daisuke.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Later they went to the back yard where Haruhi showed him a new thing that was there.

"You have a pet owl?" asked Harry.

"My parents let me buy him after I got expected into this new private school." Said Haruhi who sighed, "I'm sorry… but I won't be attending Stonewall with you."

Harry's eye winded, "Where will you be going?"

"It's a school called Hogwarts School for Gifted Youngsters.' Said Haruhi.

Harry looked at Haruhi.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

""Gifted Youngsters"?" asked Harry, "That sounds awfully familiar."

"Well not!" said Haruhi.

Harry sighed, "I guess it's run by comic nerds." He said.

"I doubt it." Thought Haruhi.

"So will I be able to come here whenever I want to?" asked Harry.

"You will, my parents will probably do something if you don't come over." Said Haruhi.

Harry smiled when she said.

Her owl (which was a barn owl), named Oni, despite his name was very friendly. They deicide to make the most of their time before school started.

Several days later, Harry ate breakfast at his aunt and uncles house. That was when the mail arrived.

"Boy get the mail." Said Vernon.

"Make Dudley get it." Said Harry.

"Make Harry get it." Said Dudley.

"Whack him with your smelting stick." Said Vernon.

Dudley was going to Vernon's old boarding school. That made Harry happy that while his best friend was gone, at least Dudley would be gone too.

Harry got up to get the mail. He looked though it and among the things other than bills, a post card of Vernon's sister Marge there was a letter for him. As he gave his uncle the rest of the mail he began to open his letter.

"Harry has a letter!" yelled Dudley.

Vernon grabbed the letter from Harry.

"But it's for me." Said Harry.

"Who would want to write to you." Said Vernon.

That was when he looked at the letter and paled significantly.

"Dudley! Harry! Leave now!" yelled Vernon.

The two kids left the kitchen while the two adults discussed what was going on.

After the talk Vernon told Harry that he would be staying at the Suzumiya's until further notice.

And so Harry told Haruhi what happened.

"How could they!" yelled Haruhi.

Sakura came into the room, wondering what was going on. She scowled when the story was told.

"I'll have a talk with him in a few days." Said Sakura who was clearly planning something evil.

Haruhi had an evil smile while Harry sighed, he was used to this.

The next morning the mail came. Daisuke grabbed it. And that was when he saw something, he didn't know how to react.

"Sakura, can I talk to you about something." Said Daisuke.

The went into the living room. Haruhi and Harry exchanged looks. That was when they heard an evil laugh coming from Sakura.

The two came in gave the letter to Harry.

"It's for you." Said Daisuke knowing it as going to be good news.

Harry opened the letter Haruhi saw the envelope and smiled.

"That's…" said Haruhi.

Harry read the letter, it was that he was excepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that if they were awaiting his owl by July 31.

"Wait… Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"I can't believe it. You're a wizard too." Said Haruhi, "Amazing!"

"Wait… you mean that it's not a school run by comic book nerds?" asked Harry.

"No Haruhi came up with that fake name since we didn't think you were a wizard." Said Sakura who had gotten a grasp of English after living there for the past four years.

"We'll use Oni to send the letter tell them to send a teacher to explain it better." Said Haruhi.

"But first…" said Sakura who began to laugh evilly, this was going to be so much.

"Mom's going to have a lot of fun." Said Haruhi.

Harry just nodded.

Later that day, Petunia was doing house hold chores while Dudley watched TV. That was when there was a loud knock on the door. Petunia went to get and saw Sakura with Haruhi and Harry flanking her.

"There's something we need to talk about." Said Sakura.

"What about?" scowled Petunia silently hopping that the Suzumiyas were headed back to Japan.

She took out the letter, "Can you explain this letter Harry received."

Petunia saw it was Harry's acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She paled then laughed.

"It's just a hoax, I figured that you would believe it." Said Petunia.

"Of course I believe it." Said Sakura with an evil smile, "Haruhi received hers a couple weeks ago."

Petunia paled when she said that.

"May we come in." said Sakura.

"Of course…" said Petunia who was very white.

They went into the kitchen, Dudley knowing that Sakura's face meant trouble for his mother. Which meant he was going to listen on the conversation.

"You know, don't you." Said Sakura.

Petunia snorted, "Knew of course I knew. When my sister got that letter everything become about her. "Oh it's so nice having a witch in the family" but I saw her what she was, a freak! So of course she just had to be blown up."

"You told me that they died in a car accident!" yelled Harry.

"No… they didn't, they were blown up by some evil wizard." Said Petunia, "We tried to squash the magic out him then you're daughter came and filled his head with ideas about magic and aliens."

"So you admit that they were murdered and they weren't drunk drivers?" asked Sakura.

"That's right." Said Petunia.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Petunia.

Haruhi held up a tape reorder, Petunia realized what it meant.

"I thought you were lying about Harry's parents dying a car crash and thought they died in a way that would make your treatment of him look bad in comparison." Explained Sakura, "Pro. McGonagall told us that muggles aren't allowed to know about magic unless there was a good reason. That's when I figure that magic might be connected to Harry's parents deaths."

Petunia paled, she should have known that something have happened.

"What are your demands?" asked Petunia.

"Just letting Harry go to school." Said Sakura with an evil smirk, "I thought about you signing over Harry's guardianship so we could adopt him. But I knew you wouldn't do that… so that's all my family will be demanding."

"Fine." Muttered Petunia.

"Harry's going to spend the rest of the summer with us." Said Sakura.

The three of them left the Dursley house. As they did, Dudley was confused, he shrugged and went back to watching TV.

That night during dinner Haruhi told Harry about what Pro. McGonagall told her family.

"So we can loose control of our magic if we get too upset?" asked Harry.

Haruhi nodded, "Remember that time the teacher's wig turned blue?" she asked, "Because she was teasing me."

"Oh yeah… and remember when Aunt Petunia gave me that horrible hair cut and my hair grew back." Said Harry the two laughed.

That was when Oni flew in with a letter tied to his leg.

Daisuke grabbed it and read it, "They're going to be sending in a Professor help you shop in a few days and explain other things as well." Read Daisuke.

"What day?" asked Harry.

"The 31." Answered Daisuke.

"That's your birthday." Said Haruhi.

"I guess that means that's going to be my birthday thing." Said Harry.

And so the Harry's new life was about change once again, to a world that would be fantastic.

Next Time: The Potions Professor leads Harry and the Suzumiyas around Diagon alley. The Professor as a history with Harry's parents, will he see Harry as himself or as his father? Also Harry learns more about the magic world, what else will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Snape, the Potions Master

A/N: I'm going to say this now, I'm going with the good Snape route. I figured it would be a nice twist to go that way... so yeah...

Chapter 3: Snape, the Potions Master

Severus Snape was not a happy man, Minerva McGonagall had to meet up with another Muggle Born Family so Dumbledore had sent him to take Harry Potter out shopping. Dumbledore had told him that they received a letter from the family of one of the Muggle Born they were expecting. That Haruhi (the Muggle born) was best friends with him and he often stayed over night. His "family" never told him that he was a wizard and the Suzumiyas thought it would be a good idea if a teacher would come and show Harry around Diagon Alley and tell him the truth about his family.

Needless to say Severus was dreading it. Wearing a black suit, he ran the bell of the Suzumiya house. Sakura was the one who answered.

"Are you the Teacher here to show us around?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I am…" said Severus, "I am Severus Snape"

"And my name is Sakura Suzumiya." Said Sakura.

Severus had a look on her face, hearing the accent, "My family and I are from Japan." She said.

Severus nodded and muttered, "We should leave now." He said.

"(He wants to leave now so we have to go!)" shouted Sakura in Japanese to her family and Harry.

The Family came into the room, and they all went to the Mini-Van the family owned so that they can drive to a certain location then take the Underground the rest of the way (so that they wouldn't have to deal with traffic). Severus sat in the back seat irritated by the having to sit next to the children.

As they drove, Haruhi and Harry asked him questions.

"So what do you teach?" asked Harry.

"Potions." Answered Severus.

"Are there other potions besides love potions?" asked Haruhi.

"There are." Answered Severus irritated with that question.

"Are we going to learn potions or potions that will boost our magic?" asked Harry.

"No fair I wanted that question." Said Haruhi.

Harry stuck his tongue out and pulled down his eyelid.

The two began to argue in Japanese.

"We taught Harry Japanese." Said Sakura in front seat while Daisuke drove, "We felt it was better for him, so that his cousin wouldn't tell his aunt and uncle what they were talking about, he's quite fluent."

"Why would you take in Potter?" asked Severus.

"Because no child should be treat the way Harry was." Muttered Sakura.

They got to the under ground. As they rode the underground, Haruhi and Harry continued to talk in Japanese, while Daisuke asked Severus something that he wanted to know.

"I was wondering, Severus did you know Harry's parents well?" he asked.

"Why would you want to know?" asked Severus.

"His aunt, Harry was told his parents died in a car accident." Explained Daisuke, "Harry never knew who his parents were… just that lie his aunt told him, that they were drunks and good for nothings."

"Of course Petunia would tell him that." He muttered under his breath.

"So you hate her too." Said Daisuke.

"You heard that?" muttered Severus.

"You were loud enough to understand it." Said Daisuke, "So you did know Harry's parents. If you didn't get along with either of them you don't have to tell them. If only were friends with his mother or father I think he'd like to know about them."

Severus looked at Harry chatting with Haruhi in Japanese.

"He knows nothing about it." He said.

"Blame Petunia and Vernon. They thought that his letter wouldn't be delivered to our house when it was." Said Daisuke, "If Haruhi wasn't one too, I doubt we would have believed it."

Severus really looked at Harry, he looked just like his father, expect for his eyes, they were her eyes. And he realized that he should not judge him by his looks.

After all, right now his situation looked more like his own then James Potter.

They got to the station and got to a place called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now Potter you might want to hide your scar." Said Severus.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because you and your scar is very famous." Said Severus.

Harry said nothing and brushed his hair so that it wouldn't be seen. The group went though the bar unnoticed… well almost. That wasn't until someone with a stuttering voice called "S-S-Severus."

Needless to say Severus wasn't happy. The man walked over.

"What is Quirrell?" asked Severus.

"I-I-I-I was wondering why you w-w-w-were here." Said the stuttering man.

"I was showing around two students." Said Severus, "Minerva wasn't able to."

"I see…" said the man looking at Harry, "Are… Are you Harry Potter."

"I don't think there's time for that." Said Sakura being forceful, "I have to take my children shopping."

She grabbed both Haruhi and Harry's hands and led them to where the entrance was, Severus and Daisuke followed.

"Who was that?" asked Harry when they got to the courtyard.

"That was the new Defense Against Arts Teacher, I really don't know why Albus hired him." Muttered Snape.

"I agree, someone who's teaching kids how to defend themselves shouldn't be a stuttering wreck." Said Haruhi.

Severus took out his wand and when Haruhi said "Can I do it?" she asked.

"No." said Severus.

Haruhi pouted as Severus placed his wand on the wall of the courtyard, Harry watched as the bricks disappeared.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Said Severus.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, the place was amazing, there were people dressed in robes and strange shops everywhere.

"Are you going to gawk all day?" asked Severus.

"Sorry." Said Harry.

"We should go to the bank to get your money." Said Sakura.

"We brought enough money to buy your supplies." Said Daisuke.

"Actually." Said Severus, "I have the key to Potter's Vault, I'm sure he has enough money to buy his supplies."

"We'll exchange money anyway." Said Sakura.

"We do have to buy Harry his present after all." Said Daisuke.

Harry smiled hen Daisuke said that.

They got to the bank Gringotts, Harry once again couldn't believe his eyes. The room was filled with goblins.

"Don't' stare Potter, it's rude." Muttered Severus.

They got to the counter.

"We'd like to access the Potter vault." Said Severus taking out a golden key.

"Also we'd like to exchange Muggle Currency for Wizard." Said Sakura.

The Goblin nodded, Haruhi went with Harry and Severus while Sakura and Daisuke went to exchange money.

The way to the vault was just like a roller coaster under ground. It was amazing, looking at the different rocks going at high speeds. While the two kids were having fun, Severus wasn't.

They got to the fault where Harry was stunned at the piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"This is amazing." Said Harry.

"Get your money Potter so we can go." Said Snape.

Haruhi helped Harry with the math and got as much money as he needed for the supplies and some spending money incase he needed it.

They got back up to the ground level after thanking the Goblin who showed them a way. They met up with Daisuke and Sakura and decided to get the robes first.

"Can I go in with him?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure." Said Daisuke.

The went inside to get Harry fitted for the robes, while Haruhi went into with him so that he would have someone to talk to, though there was a boy also getting fitted.

"Hello." Said Harry.

"Hello." Said the boy in a certain way that made both Harry and Haruhi some what dislike him.

"So you're going to Hogwarts?" he asked Harry.

"We both are." Said Haruhi, "I already went shopping, he hasn't done his yet."

"So." Said the boy, "Are your parents one of us or are they those sort."

"What?" asked Harry.

"You know, Muggles." Muttered the boy.

"My parents are dead, but from what I heard they were wizards." Said Harry, "But…"

"I'm a Muggle Born." Said Haruhi glaring at the boy harshly.

"Really? I can't believe they let you into Hogwarts." Said the boy.

"So what. I'm going and nothing you would say would stop me." Said Haruhi.

The boy looked at Harry, "Do you know her?" asked the boy.

"She's my best friend." Said Harry

He glared at Harry realizing that they weren't going to be friends ever.

Haruhi was glaring at him, before she could say or do anything more, the women who was working there ushered the boy out.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do when I see him." Said Haruhi.

Harry laughed nervously when she said that, she knew Haruhi could be very scary when she was angry.

Outside, Severus was talking with the Suzumiyas about what Sakura said inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"You said "my children."" Said Severus.

Sakura laughed, "I see Harry as my son." Said Sakura, "Even though I can't adopt him… he's still like a son to me."

"The Dursleys won't let us adopt him." Said Daisuke.

"I don't understand why…" said Sakura, "Maybe it's because we're Japanese, maybe it's because we're more like in the neighborhood, maybe it's because I constantly blackmail them. I don't know. All I know is they won't give up guardianship."

Severus wondered if it had to do with the fact he was a Wizard, he didn't know. All he knew that the Suzumiyas really did care for Harry.

Plus there was the fact that they were blackmailing Petunia. He never liked Petunia.

However he couldn't help get the feeling that Albus was involved in the Dursleys not giving up Harry's guardian ship.

After they left, with Haruhi still upset by the boy, they continued their shopping, they bought the cauldron and other potion supplies first as the cauldron is often used to as a shopping bag by students. He wanted to get a gold one, but Severus told him that he had to follow the rules and also that often cauldron can change the concision of the potion, it was also then that he expected the two to brush up on their potions before their first class.

They also bought the other necessary supplies, books, parchment, quills and other things. There was one last thing they needed, the wand! Severus stayed outside for some reason.

They went to Olive, the best wand shop there was, inside was an old man.

"Oh yes Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would see you." Said the old man.

"This is Mr. Ollivander, he owns the store and apparently remembers every wand he ever sold." Said Haruhi.

"That is true, I remember yours Ms. Suzumiya, 11" Japanese Cherry tree with a Dragon Heartstring core, surpassingly strong." Said Mr. Ollivander, "But now I will find yours Mr. Potter."

Harry was measure in different way and began to try out want, because the wand always chooses the wizard. He went though what was probably a dozen wand, until Mr. Ollivander took out one a rather strange combination.

"Holly and Phoenix Feather." He said.

Harry gave it a wave and red and gold sparks came out of it.

"Curious." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"What is?" asked Harry.

"I remember every wand I ever sold. And the Phoenix that donated that feather only ever gave two feathers. And that wands brother is the one that gave you your scar." Said Mr. Ollivander, "I expect great thing from you."

Sakura and Daisuke looked at each other when he said that. They knew that Harry had to know why he was famous.

After buying the wand, they met up with Severus again. They got the kids ice cream leaving Severus to talk to the ids.

"Pro. Snape." Said Harry, "Inside the store Mr. Ollivander told me that I got my scar from someone… why does he know that."

Severus was dreading this, that's why he stayed out of the store, had the feeling that would be brought up.

"Your parents were murdered Potter." Said Severus, "Many years ago there was a powerful evil wizard. He wanted to kill you."

"Why would a powerful evil wizard want to kill Harry?" asked Haruhi.

"You're not old enough to that." Muttered Severus, "When he tried to kill you no one exactly knows what happened but he is now gone because of you."

"And that's why I'm a celebrity." Harry, "He killed me my parents didn't he."

Severus was silent.

"Your father and I hated each other with a burning passion." said Severus.

"If your just going to bad mouth my parents I'd rather not hear it." Said Harry looking down.

"However your mother… your mother was special." Said Severus.

Harry perked up when he said that.

"Your mother and I were best friends as children, but I did something I now regret and we grew apart." Explained Severus.

Harry realized that he still cared for his mother.

"When school starts can you tell me more about my mother?" asked Harry.

Severus was surprised when Harry said that.

"I will." He was still shocked by the answer.

"Oh Harry."

Harry turned and saw Sakura with Daisuke holding a cage with a snowy owl.

"Here's your birthday present." Said Daisuke.

"Oh wow!" said Harry taking the cage.

"We figured that you would want your own owl as well after seeing Oni." Said Sakura.

"Thank you." Said Harry, he went to hug Sakura and Daisuke. Haruhi gave Harry a hug too.

And so they parted ways, with Severus telling them again to brush up on their potions before their first class. Severus really wasn't expecting to get along with him, not at all. He was expecting a spoiled brat, not what he saw. He was angry with Petunia, but other than he felt no anger. That boy wasn't James Potter, he might have looked like him but he wasn't. Then again that was only his first impression, he would have to see what happens in school, after all it could be an act, it was highly unlikely but still.

Next Time: Harry and Haruhi head to Hogwarts, on a train. Okay that's a weird form of transportation, especially for wizards. They meet a new friend name Ron and learn more about that boy they met in Diagon Alley. That boy will learn a certain lesson, don't mess with Haruhi Suzumiya!


	4. On to Hogwarts!

A/N: This chapter introduces two Haruhi Characters, one goes by their canon name, while the other doesn't but it's easy to figure out who it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: On to Hogwarts!

Today was the day, the day they would finally go to Hogwarts, for the past month, they read up on the subjects (easily potions and transfiguration), Harry also go the name Hedwig from the book which he named his owl.

"(Harry! It's the first! Time to get up!)" yelled Haruhi.

Harry got up, "(Today's the day?)" he asked.

"(It is!)" said Haruhi.

They got up, ate breakfast and Suzumiyas drove the kids to Kings Cross Station.

"Remember to use Hedwig or Oni to send letters." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Haruhi.

They got to the station, they grabbed two trolleys to use.

"According to Pro. McGonagall it the entrance is hidden in a barrier that Muggles can't get to in between platforms 9 and 10." Said Haruhi.

"Which one?" asked Harry.

That was when they heard woman say "Filled with Muggles as usual."

They saw a woman with 5 children, four boys (one of whom looks like their age) and a girl (who looked a little too young to go). They realized they should follow her. They stopped at a certain barrier and watched when the eldest son went into the barrier, followed by one of her other sons (which had twins who switches places to mess with their mother) it was then when Haruhi interrupted her.

"Is this where you go there." Said Haruhi.

The woman saw the two children.

"You two are first years." Said the woman.

The two nodded, "This is Ron's first year as well. You better give it a run if your nervous."

Harry went in first, after giving Sakura a hug, Haruhi let the other twin through before going in herself.

The two found an open cabin and were putting up their trunks when the twins showed up.

"Do you need help?" asked one of them.

"Sure." Said Harry.

"So is it true?" asked one of the twins.

"Is what true?" asked Harry.

"That your Harry Potter?" asked both at the same time.

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"Wicked." Said one of the two.

"I'm Gred and this my brother Forge." Said one of the twins.

"You know me and my childhood friend Haruhi Suzumiya." Said Harry.

"Gred" (which Haruhi assumed was really named Fred) took her hand and kissed it in an overdramatic manner that caused her to laugh.

"So what country are you from?" asked "Forge" (really named George).

"Japan." Said Haruhi.

"Fred! George!" they heard their mother call out.

"We have to say bye to mum one more time." Said Fred.

The two left, and the two friends began to talk about whatever.

After a while the train began to move, and Ron (the twin's younger brother) came in.

"Can I sit here, everywhere is full." He said.

"Sure." Said Harry.

"Ron Weasley." Said Ron.

"Haruhi Suzumiya." Said Haruhi.

"Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"Really, you're Harry Potter, can I see the scar?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Harry, he lifted up the bangs to show off the scar.

"Wicked." Said Ron, who looked at Haruhi, "So how do you two know each other?"

"Well it's a long story, you see it all started when I moved to England." Said Haruhi.

"Where are you from?" asked Ron.

"Japan." Said Haruhi.

Ron nodded…

The two told the story of how they first met, became friends and became like family.

"What are the chicanes of you being a Muggle born?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…" said Haruhi.

That was when an older woman show up with a trolley full of treats.

"Any thing from the trolley?" she asked.

"No thanks, I already have food." Said Ron holding up a sandwich.

Harry smiled, "I'll take three of everything." He said taking out some of his money.

The three started eating the whizzing candy.

"Every flavor bean?" asked Harry.

"When they mean every flavor." Said Ron, "I heard one of my brothers had a bogey flavored one."

Haruhi took one, ate one and began to cough.

"You okay?" asked Harry.

"It tasted like soap!" she said.

Harry grabbed one called Chocolate frogs.

"It's the cards you want with those." Said Ron.

Harry opened the package and saw the card that came with it, it was Dumbledore.

"So that's what he looks like." Said Haruhi looking at the card.

Harry began to read what it listed about him, that he defeated a dark wizard called Grindelwald, was good friends with Nicolas Flamel and enjoyed chamber music and 10-pin bowling.

"I have loads of those." Said Ron.

"No way!" yelled Haruhi, "He's gone from the picture."

"Of course you expect him to stay there?" asked Ron.

Both Harry and Haruhi were surprised when he said that.

That was when the subject was changed, "So what is it like having three older brothers?" asked Harry.

"I believe you mean five." Said Ron.

"You have five?" asked Haruhi choking on a licorice wand.

"Yeah, Bill and Charlie have already graduated, Bill works for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker in Egypt." Explained Ron.

"What's a curse breaker?" asked Haruhi who seemed interested.

"So what does Charlie do?" asked Harry.

"He works in Romania on a Dragon reserve." Said Ron.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about that one. The one that protects the Romanian Longhorn." Explained Haruhi.

Before Ron could respond, the boy from Diagon Alley showed up, he was with two boys who were big and stupid looking.

"So, it is true, Harry Potter is here." Said the boy who saw who Harry really was, "Oh… it's you…"

Harry and Haruhi glared at the boy.

"I was hopping we would be friends." Said the boy.

"Just because I'm famous?" asked Harry.

"Then again, maybe I could show you the light. After all I'm still better than that mud-blood you hang out with." Said the boy.

That was when Haruhi punched him so hard he flew out of the cabin, she didn't know what a Mud-blood was, but she knew it wasn't a good thing.

"You better than me? Really!" yelled Haruhi, "Just because my parents are Muggles doesn't mean you're better than me."

The boy's two goons blinked and helped the boy up, then ran away, the two goons knew that they shouldn't mess with that Muggle born.

"Wicked." Said Ron clearly impressed.

"Haruhi… I think you went a little too far." Said Harry.

"He needs to learn that he shouldn't mess with me." Muttered Haruhi, "Besides he called me a Mud-blood… I'm sure that means something bad."

"It means that you have dirty blood" said Ron who seemed uncomfortable telling them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do next time he calls me that." Muttered Haruhi.

"Say… Ron. Do you know of any spells." Said Harry changing the subject because he knew Haruhi was extremely scary when angry.

"Fred and George told me one." Said Ron, he took out his pet rat and his wand.

That was when two other kids came into the compartment, one was a girl with very bushy hair and buckteeth while the other was a boy of Asian decent with sandy brown hair.

"Excuse me, have either one seen a toad?" asked the girl who seemed bossy.

"A boy named Neville lost his." Said the boy who was very polite.

That was when the girl saw Ron trying to do magic, "Oh you're going to do a spell, can I see?"

"Sure." Said Ron, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

"Wow…" said Haruhi, "Fail…"

"I know a spell." Said the girl, she pointed her wand at Harry's glasses. Dudley often broke them on purpose so Sakura and Daisuke knew that they could only afford to buy them once a year.

"Oculus Reparo." Said the girl, which fixed them.

"Thank you." Said Harry.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger." Said the girl.

"And my name is Itsuki Koizumi." Said the boy.

Haruhi looked at Itsuki, "You're of Japanese descent." Said Haruhi.

"Actually, I was born in Japan and came here at a young age." Said Itsuki.

"Same here." Said Haruhi.

"So which houses do you think you'll get in?" asked Hermione.

"Houses?" asked Harry.

"I guess you didn't hear." Said Haruhi, "I'm hopping for Gryffindor."

"I hope so too, though Ravenclaw would be good too." Said Hermione.

"I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor, so I think Ravenclaw would suit me best." Said Itsuki.

"What are these houses?" asked Harry.

"There are four of them, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Said Hermione.

"Slytherin is where all the dark wizards go, you know who was there too." Said Ron.

That was when a boy with sandy brown hair and a round face came in.

"Sorry have anyone seen a toad." Said the boy, that was when he saw Itsuki and Hermione.

"Sorry Neville we got distracted." Said Itsuki.

"Come on let's go find your toad." Said Hermione, she turned to the three, "Oh by the way, I think we're nearing Hogwarts so you should get changed."

After they left, Haruhi realized she was right and started taking off her shirt. Harry dragged out Ron as she got dressed, they switched places afterwards. Shortly after they changed there was an announcement that they were arriving and they were to leave their items on the train.

When they got there, they heard a voice calling out "First years, over here! First years…".

They followed the voice and came across a very large man who was gigantic. All the first years followed him, where he led them to boats.

"Four to a boat." Said the man.

Harry, Haruhi, Ron went into one boat who were joined by a boy named John (who Haruhi noticed looked to be Asian descent). The boasts began to sail by magic and as they sailed they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

"Oh wow!" said Harry.

"Wow… a real castle." Said Haruhi.

And so with their first glimpse of the castle their adventure at Hogwarts began.

Next Time: It is time to sort the Students into the different houses, will the two friends be separated or will they both sorted into the same house. Find out next time!


	5. Sorting

A/N: This chapter reveals the names of Mikuru and Yuki in this story. I will say this: one of their names is a direct translation of their name, while the other... isn't. Also the other character I added will be sort of a Slytherin rival to Haruhi... I won't say who it is... but you'll figure it out.

Chapter 5: Sorting

They arrived at the large and beautiful castle. Hagrid (the very large man) led them to a spot where they waited to meet Pro. McGonagall, it was also the same time that Neville found Trevor. Of course Pro. McGonagall was not amused.

"Since you don't belong to a house yet, I will let you off this time." Said Pro. McGonagall,

Neville blushed in response.

"We are going to be sorting soon, you will be placed into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. For the next 7 years they will be like your family, you will sleep, dine and learn with them. And together you will try to win the house cup. Points will be added or taken away depending if you do well or break the rules."

She lead them to a corridor, where when went into a room for some reason. They began to discus how sorting is done.

"I heard that we have to fight a troll." Said Ron.

"Did your brothers tell you that?" asked Haruhi.

Ron's ears turned when she said that.

"Maybe it's a test." Said Hermione.

"I'd have to agree with Hermione, but if it is a test, it will be some sort of personality test." Said Haruhi.

That was when they saw some ghosts arguing about something, causing many of the students to jump in surprise. They were arguing about whether or not they should let someone named Peeves attend the opening feast. They noticed the kids and even said a few words to them.

That was when Pro. McGonagall showed again and lead them into the great hall.

It was a large room, with floating candles and a selling that looked like it was the night sky outside.

"I read in Hogwarts, A History that the ceiling is enchanted to reflect the sky outside." Hermione said to Itsuki.

"Impressive." Said Itsuki.

That was when they noticed that Pro. McGonagall placed a hat down on a stool with began to sing.

"A hat? Really?" asked Ron, "I'm going to get Fred and George."

Pro. McGonagall began to read out named "Abbot, Hannah."

A girl with blonde pigtails and a pink face got to the stool where the hat was placed on her head. It then after a few second called out "Hufflepuff".

The second person called up was "Asakura, Ryoko!"

A girl of Asian descent who's hair seems to have a blue tint took a seat, the Sorting Hat was placed on her head called out "Slytherin".

Ryoko smiled as she became the first Slytherin.

The next one called up "Ashton, Minnie", a scared but cute red haired girl took a seat had the hat placed on her head as it called out "Hufflepuff". The girl joined Hannah.

More and more students were sorted, "Crabbe Vincent" who was one of that boy's goons was sorted into Slytherin, as was "Goyle, Gregory" the other goon, Hermione was placed into Gryffindor much to Ron's annoyance. Itsuki was placed in Ravenclaw. Neville too joined the ranks of Gryffindor. After many names a "Malfoy, Draco" went up… and he was that boy from Diagon Alley, the hat barely touched his head when it called out Slytherin. A few names after Draco, Haruhi couldn't help notice a girl "Nathan, Snow" had no expression when she got sorted and got quickly placed in Ravenclaw. After a pair of identical twin girls, Padma and Paravati who went into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor followed by a girl named Perks, Ally-Anne who went into Hufflepuff. It was Harry's turn.

The hat was placed on his head. "Well this is interesting." Came a voice in Harry's head.

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's all here, now where to put you." Said the Hat, "How about Slytherin."

Harry remember what he heard, that it was the evil house.

"Not Slytherin." Thought Harry.

"But Slytherin would make you great." Said the hat.

Harry continued to think "not Slytherin."

"Very well… I can only place you in one other place." Said the hat, "Gryffindor!"

Many students applauded, with the Weasley Twins shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry took his seat at the table noticing that there were only a few students left. Including Haruhi.

The next student however was John. Who after a few minutes was sorted into Gryffindor. After him was Haruhi.

The hat was placed on her head, "A thirst for knowledge, you would be suited for Ravenclaw, But I can't see any fears in you at all, plus I can tell you want to stay with the person you say see as a younger brother, so it must be Gryffindor!"

Haruhi took off her hat and took a seat next Harry. There were four students left, a "Turpin Lisa" went to Ravenclaw, "Thomas, Dean" joined them at Gryffindor, Ron who was second to last was placed in Gryffindor as sat across from Harry. And was "Zabini, Blaise" who went into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I have a few words to say and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He said.

"Great, our head master is insane." Muttered John.

"He's not insane, he's a genius." Said Percy, "Though he might be a little mad."

"Whatever." Mumbled John.

That was when food appeared on their plates, the students began to eat as well the first years talked about their parentage, for example one of the boys Seamus Finnegan had a witch for a mother and a Muggle for a father. John was a Muggle born but had an English father and a Japanese mother.

"That makes four Japanese students this year." Said Haruhi.

"Who's the fourth?" asked Ron.

Haruhi looked at Ryoko who was talking to Draco. Draco looked at them and had a look on his face that said "I can have an Asian girl too."

"I don't want to know what's going on in his head." Said Haruhi.

"You and Harry seem to be close." Said a girl named Lavender Brown.

Haruhi nodded, "We've been friends since I moved to England." Said Haruhi.

Harry and Haruhi once again told the story of how they met and became friends.

"Did you just say your mother black mailed the Dursleys?" asked Percy who listened the to the story.

"What about it?" asked Haruhi.

Percy didn't say anything…

As the feast was going on, Harry saw Pro. Quirrell talking to Pro. Snape that gave him a head ache, well actually, caused his scar to hurt.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine." Said Harry.

Also during the speech they met the house ghosts, theirs was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Or as many students called "Nearly Headless Nick.", which he didn't like and showed them how he was nearly headless, a small strip of skin attached his head to his torso.

As the feast was ending, Dumbledore gave the announcements. "I would like to re-welcome Pro. Quirinus Quirrell who is now our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Also to inform our first years and to remind certain students." Dumbledore seemed to look at the Weasley Twins when he said that, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Also this year, the third floor corridor is also forbidden unless you want to die a gruesome horrible death."

"Is he serious?" asked Harry.

Haruhi was thinking about what he just said.

"And now to finish it up… let's all sing the school song." Said Dumbledore, "Pick a melody and one, two three."

He showed the lyrics as many students picked different songs to sing it, Harry choose to sing to "Under the Sea" while Haruhi choose to sing to the tune of a song she wrote called "Hare Hare Yukai"

After that the Prefects (which included Percy) to the houses, lead them upstairs to where they saw a fat woman painting let them in… the strange thing was she talked, which surprised many of the first years. When they got in Percy explained everything, "Girls room on the left, boy's on the right. This is the common room where you may do your home work and hang out."

The girls and the boys spilt up go to their dorms. Harry got to his and found it was a circular room with six four-post beds. Harry choose the one next to Ron's. The next day school would begin.

Next Time: It's the first week of school, what sort of things will happen, with Draco trying to be as antagonistic as can be to Harry, Ryoko doing the same for Haruhi... for some reason. Things will be hard. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: IF you can't figure it out: Minnie is Mikuru and Snow is Yuki. Snow will have a somewhat major role in this story as will Itsuki and John, Ryoko's role will be major (being Haruhi's Slytherin rival... I'll explain my reasons why next chapter) and Minnie... uh... let's just say I don't have plans for her to have any sort of role in Philosophers Stone... I do have plans for Chamber of Secrets though...


	6. House Rivalries and School

Chapter 6: House Rivalries and School

Harry and Ron met up with Haruhi in the common room.

"I remembered the way to the great hall so follow me." Said Haruhi.

They followed Haruhi who remembered the exact way. Ron was surfside she remembered. Harry wasn't.

They started eating breakfast as more students came in Pro. McGonagall began to hand out the schedules.

"Too bad, we have potions on Friday." Said Haruhi who sighed.

"Hopefully we'll get to talk to Pro. Snape before then." Said Harry.

Ron choked on his orange juice, "What would you want to talk to Pro. Snape for?" he asked.

"He knew my mother." Said Harry, "They were good friends until they drifted apart for some reason."

Ron was shocked, "Wow… you might become the first Gryffindor he likes."

Both Harry and Haruhi stared at Ron.

"So your Haruhi Suzumiya… I never heard of the Suzumiya clan, so I doubt you're a Pure Blood." Said a voice.

Haruhi turned to see Ryoko standing there.

"What do you want?" asked Haruhi.

"Just confirming wither or not you're a Muggle-Born." Said Ryoko.

Haruhi turned to Harry and Ron and began to talk more about their schedules, "Pro. McGonagall was the one that showed me around Diagon Alley. That was the first subject I studied up on."

"I don't think she's going to talking tot you." Said John walking up to Ryoko.

Ryoko walked away in a huff.

"Why did she single you out?" asked John.

"I have no idea." Said Haruhi, she turned to John and laughed, "I really didn't get to say it last night. But you don't look like a John Smith."

All of English last names John had to have it was "Smith" the most common last name in Britain, combined with his first name John, it was really weird especially since he looked more like his mother's side of the family.

"I'm just going to talk with Neville." Muttered John who noticed Neville coming into the hall.

And so they went to their first class Transfiguration. However since they didn't know where the class was the three got lost. They found walls that didn't go any where, doors that weren't really doors. It was confusing. They barely managed to make it.

"There should be a map for first years." Sighed Haruhi.

"I know what you mean." Said Harry.

Pro. McGonagall came into the room and demonstrated transfiguration, but turning her desk into a pig and back, however.

"We will not be doing that until 5th year." Said Pro. McGonagall.

The entire class groaned when she said that.

"Today we will begin in with turning match stick into needles." Said Pro. McGonagall.

Despite looking easy, it was a very hard thing to do. For example it might be made of metal but would have the coloring of the matchstick, or it might be silver and pointy but still have a wooden texture, in the end only Hermione and Haruhi were able to completely turn them.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Ron.

"I studied." Said Haruhi, "When it comes to learning about magic I dove in head first."

"You're a little weird, aren't you?" asked Ron.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him, while Harry laughed.

As the days went on they went to the different classes, Charms was fun, Pro. Flitwick stopped when he got to Harry name and squeaked. But nothing else much happened.

History was the most boring thing in existence, expect for the teacher Pro. Binns being a ghost nothing else was interesting, if anything he was an extremely boring person (well… ghost), so boring that the students found themselves falling to sleep. Really the only student who could stay awake in the class was Snow. Fortunately for Haruhi she became fast friends with Itsuki and agreed to share notes for history to Haruhi, Harry and Ron when they ran into her and Itsuki.

"You can borrow my notes." Said Snow in a strange monotone.

"Really?" asked Haruhi, "Thank you."

"I mean we're in a different house." Said Harry.

"It isn't a problem." Said Snow.

"She's also loaning her notes to Hermione as well." Said Itsuki.

"Okay! Thanks!" said Haruhi.

They also had astronomy, which was held at night and Herbology, which taught about magical plants. Both were okay classes.

Also Defense against the Dark Arts… was… well…

The problem with Defense Against the Dark Arts was while Pro. Quirrell was a component Teacher, he was scared of everything… he shuttered and when asked about his turban, he would change the subject. According to Percy he used to be the Muggle Studies Professor, and before he wasn't a mess.

"It must have been that year abroad." Said Haruhi finishing her homework, "Something must have changed him…"

"What do you think?" asked Harry.

"I don't know… maybe he's hiding something." Said Haruhi, "It seems almost too perfect. I think he's hiding something under his turban."

Haruhi stretched out and said, "Well, I'm done with my essay!"

"What!" yelled Ron looking at her essay, "I haven't even started mine."

"You better work on it, I mean this stuff is easy." Said Haruhi, "Besides if you don't get it done first thing, then you won't have much time for yourself."

Ron gapped at her in shock.

"I'm going to send a letter to my parents." Said Haruhi, "You want them to send anything?"

"Ask them to send over some Pocky." Said Harry.

Haruhi laughed, then said in Japanese, "(That actually sounds good right now)".

Ron continued to gape at the girl.

"She's been that way ever since she moved to Japan." Said Harry, "Sakura told me once that she didn't act this way until they got to England."

"She's still weird." Said Ron.

Of course everyone noticed the weirdness, due t one thing, her hairstyles. On Monday, she wore her hair down with a yellow headband, on Tuesday she wore her hair in a pony tail tied with a red tie, Wednesday she wore it in pigtails tied with blue, Thursday she wore it tied in three places with green and by the last day of the school week, Friday it was tied in four places with green.

IT was also the day of Potions.

That morning when everyone was eating breakfast it was the usual post of when all the owls came. A large eagle owl swooped down in front of Draco, he took the letter as well as some wizarding sweets his mother got him. He looked at Harry's group with a smirk.

Unfortunately he wasn't expecting, Oni carrying a large package with large package with Pocky, Calpis and Ramune as well as assorted hard candy and gummies.

"Wow… mom went all out." Said Haruhi.

"This should last us a month." Said Harry.

They read the read letter from Sakura, saying how proud she was and looked forward to went they would be able to see each other next time. There was also another letter sent by Hagrid writing that he wanted to meet him and offered to have tea that afternoon and that any friends were invited as well.

"Do you want to come?" asked Harry.

"Sure why not." Said Ron.

"Of course!" said Haruhi.

Harry wrote back and sent it with Hedwig.

Draco looked at Harry muttered something under his breath.

"He's nothing but an orphan. How can he get such treats?" asked Draco.

"Because… it's obvious that Suzumiya's parents like him." Said Ryoko.

"I see…" muttered Draco.

"You know we have Potions with the Gryffindor, perhaps if what they say is true about Snape then it will be fun." Said Ryoko.

However Harry's group was having a similar conversation.

"I'm dreading Potions." Said Ron.

"Really why?" asked Haruhi.

"Snape tends to favor Slytherin students and he hates Gryffindor students." Explained Ron, "Since we have class with Slytherin it's going to be horrendous."

"Actually he was friends with my mum when they were in school and he was planning to tell me more about her." Said Harry.

"Not in class." Said Ron.

"Of course not in class." Said Haruhi.

And so class started, Pro. Snape came into the room like a bat saying, "There will be no foolish wand waving in here!"

He began a speech about the subtle art of potion making, it was a rather good speech in Haruhi opinion. He went through role call. Stop a little at Harry's name, smirked then continued.

"Now I'm going to ask a few questions." Said Pro. Snape, "Potter, where do I find a Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat." Said Harry.

"That is correct, 3 points to Gryffindor." He said, "Now Suzumiya… where what is do you get from an infusion of wormwood and asphodel?"

"Draught of living death." Answered Haruhi.

"Good Suzumiya, 3 points to Gryffindor." He said, he sighed as he noticed Hermione and deicide to ask her a question, "Granger… what's the difference between Wolfs bane and Monkshood." He said.

"Their same plant, also known aconite." Said Hermione.

"A point to Gryffindor." He said, "Are the rest of you taking notes."

Hermione was confused why she only got a point.

Haruhi was paired up with Hermione to make things even.

"Why did you get three points and I only got one?" asked Hermione.

"I think he only asked you question because your arm was up." Said Haruhi.

Hermione scowled when she said that.

There was and accident in class when Neville and Seamus (who were paired up together) potion exploded. Apparently they put the potion ingredients in the wrong order. They were taken the Medical Wing because of horrible boils.

At the end of class, only three potions were considered perfect, Haruhi and Hermione's, Harry and Ron's and Draco and Ryoko's.

"Five points each." He said.

Ron and Haruhi left class while Harry went to talk to Pro. Snape.

"Potter, I think we should talk tomorrow." Said Pro. Snape figuring what the question was.

"Thank you." Said Harry.

He joined his friends who were waiting outside for him, Ron was still in shock.

"How did you get on his good side?" he asked.

"He showed Harry Diagon Alley." Explained Haruhi.

"So that's it." Said Draco, as the group walked passed his group, "You got on his good side before school started."

"What does that matter?" asked Haruhi.

"Pro. Snape is an old family friend, I should be his favorite student." He said.

"After all it wouldn't be right for a Muggle-born to be the best at potions… a Pure Blood subject." Said Ryoko.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Ryoko.

"Come on, let's just ignore them." Said Harry.

Harry's group left the three alone.

"I will get a reaction from her… I just have to try harder." Thought Ryoko.

"What's with you?" asked Draco.

"It's nothing." Said Ryoko.

That afternoon the trio went to the hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry knocked on the door and they heard barking.

"Back Fang! Back!" he yelled.

The door opened and a large Great Dane (or Boarhound) came out, tackled Ron and started licking him.

"Sorry about that." Said Hagrid taking the dog off him, "That's Fang, the only thing you have to worry about is him sobering over you."

Hagrid grabbed Harry and gave him a great big hug.

"You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." Said Hagrid.

Hagrid let go and let the three in for tea and cake.

"So you knew both of my parents?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Both of them were such brave people." Said Hagrid, "Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Can you tell me about my father?" asked Harry.

"I'm not the best peons to ask, but I did know them." Said Hagrid, "What about mother?"

"Pro. Snape is going to tell Harry about his mother." Said Haruhi.

"Really?" asked Hagrid, "They were known for being good friends before their 5th year, so how were classes?"

They told him about their classes… Hagrid laughed about their classes.

"Of course you fell asleep during history it would be unnatural if you didn't'." said Hagrid.

"And yet that girl Snow stays away…" said Ron.

"Is there anything else?" asked Hagrid.

"Draco Malfoy seems to go out of his way to hate me and it's the same for Ryoko Asakura for Haruhi." Said Harry.

"Well I'm not surprised, the Malfoys were known supporters of you know who…" said Hagrid, "And from what I heard about the Asakura Clan it's the same."

"The Asakura?" asked Haruhi.

Hagrid nodded, "It's a Wizarding clan that moved here a few years back. Apparently they felt that after Grindelwald War, Japan was getting too much into Muggle Life so they finally came over here." Explained Hagrid, "She's the first member of the clan to attend Hogwarts."

"I guess she heard about how I was born in Japan too…" said Haruhi, "But she doesn't bother Itsuki… and he's a Muggle born too."

"Maybe it's because you're a girl." Said Hagrid.

Haruhi gave him a dirty look.

"Uh… I like your hair. It's cute." Said Hagrid.

Haruhi still didn't look happy, so he changed it to Ron's brother Charlie, he and Charlie were actually good friends when he was in school. Harry noticed a news paper about a break in but shrugged it off… it didn't seem important.

And so that was the first week, which was only the start of things to come.

Next Time: Harry has his first talk with Pro. Snape about his mother, but also the first years have their flying lesson with unexpected results. Meanwhile Haruhi wants to know what's in that the third floor corridor, what will happen when she wants to go there and drags Harry and Ron with her. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay time to explain Ryoko, her mission is to confront Haruhi enough to trigger a "reaction" (I think you know what I mean) so yes... that is what her role is.


	7. Flying and Three Headed Dogs

A/N: Okay... let me clear up something. Don't expect Ryoko to bring out her knife any time soon. And when I mean any time soon, I mean the first few books. When I get to the later books I will probably bring out the knife... and I'm planning something really cool when she does attack the person she's going to attack. So you're going to have to wait a while. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: Flying and Three Headed Dogs

Harry was helping Pro. Snape sort some potion ingredients while talking about his mother.

"You were the one to first find out she was a witch?" asked Harry.

Snape nodded, "She was swinging in the park. She would jump off and slowly fall to the ground." Explained Pro. Snape.

"Did you know Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry.

"She was just someone who was jealous of magic." Said Pro. Snape.

Harry had a devious smile, "Can tell me about it another time?" asked Harry.

"Why?" asked Pro. Snape.

"Because, I think it might make some good blackmail material." Said Harry.

"I will think about it." Answered Pro. Snape, although he thought, "I wonder if Ms. Suzumiya took after her mother as well."

In the Greenford Common room, Haruhi sneezed.

"Someone better not be talking about me." Said Haruhi.

"Why would someone be talking about you?" asked Ron.

"It's a Japanese thing… you wouldn't under stand." Said Haruhi.

Haruhi was helping Ron with his homework since she was already done with hers.

"So…" said Ron.

"For the last time I'm helping you, not doing it for you." She said.

Ron sighed, he was really hoping to get her to do it for him, Ron couldn't help but to notice her hair, which was now tied into five braids tied by light brown ties.

"Say about your hair." Said Ron.

"Not now, I'm trying to help you study." Muttered Haruhi, "You're the one who asked me."

Ron once again sighed, it was going to be the last time he asked Haruhi to help him.

And so Sunday came (with Haruhi tying her hair in six places with white) until Monday came. That Monday there was an announcement saying that they were having their first flying lesson, they were unfriendly paired with the Slytherin.

"I'm going to embarrass myself." Muttered Harry, "In front of Malfoy too."

"Sure he talks about having a run in with a Muggle helicopter… but I don't think he even knows know what a helicopter looks like let alone out run it." Said Haruhi.

And so the day arrived for the first flying lesson, that morning Oni came back with another letter, Haruhi saw it was for Harry and handed it to him.

"Dear Harry, don't worry about messing up in front this Malfoy boy. It doesn't matter how well you fly. Just ignore him. If you let him get to you, he wins. From Daisuke. P.S. I really don't know what Sakura was going to write but I have a very bad feeling about it"

Harry laughed at the P.S. at the same time Neville got a package from his grandmother.

"She sent me my rememberall." Said Neville opening with John, the two of them had become friends as John shared no interests with the other boys in the dorm and Neville had a hard time making friends.

"So how does it work?" asked John.

"If the smoke turns red then it means I forgot something." Said Neville.

Both of them stared at the little glass ball as the smoke turned red.

"I have forgotten something." Sighed Neville.

John sighed, "Of course you did." He mumbled.

And so later where the class was being held, on the ground were many brooms in two rows facing each other. The teacher Madame Hooch showed up, "All right everyone line up."

The students went over to their brooms.

"Now, with a calm commanding voice call out "Up!"" she explained.

"Up!" shouted many students.

Harry got it on his first try, as did Haruhi. Ron's just whacked him in the face.

After a while all the students had their broom.

"Now mount your brooms." She said.

The students did so, Harry's group laughed when Madame Hooch had to correct Draco on his grip.

"But I've always done it like this." Explained Draco.

"Then you have been doing it wrong." Said Madame Hooch.

And so gave them simple instructions, however Neville shot up several feet into the air. But what comes up must go down, Neville fell from his broom and when he landed there was a crack noise.

Madame Hooch checked on him and saw that he had a broken wrist.

"Feet on the ground, those I see up in the air when I get back will get expelled as fast you can say Quidditch." She said.

Draco saw something on the ground, "Look, Longbottom dropped this." He said holding up Neville's rememberall.

"Give that back." Said Harry, "That doesn't belong to you."

"I don't know… maybe I should leave it somewhere Longbottom can't get to it." Said Draco.

"Malfoy… I have question for you… what does a helicopter look like?" asked Haruhi.

"Does it even matter what a helicopter looks like?" asked Ryoko.

"This doesn't concern you." Said Haruhi.

Draco smiled, he would have to thank her later for distracting Haruhi.

"Follow me if you want Potter, let see if you can handle a broom." Said Draco, who flew into the air.

Harry glared at Draco and prepared his broom.

"Stop it Harry, you could get into trouble." Said Hermione trying to stop him.

"Hermione, what are the chances that he will actually get caught?" asked Haruhi who stop airing with Ryoko when Draco flew into the air.

Harry went up any way, the students watched as Draco tossed the Rememberall as and Harry swooping down and catching before it hit the ground, the students from Gryffindor cheered when Harry landed.

"That was great!" said Haruhi.

Before any more celebration could happened Pro. McGonagall showed up.

"Mr. Potter! In all my years!" she shouted.

She dragged Harry away, Draco and Ryoko both smiled, Haruhi glared at them.

"I blame you." Growled Haruhi.

Later that day however Haruhi and Harry were talking in Japanese.

"(What do you mean she put on you the Quidditch Team?)" asked Haruhi.

"(She did, she was impressed with my skill and she doesn't want to lost another cup to Pro. Snape. I'm going to be the seeker.)" said Harry.

"(Wow… you are lucky.)" sighed Haruhi.

"(I'm going to find Ron and tell him)" said Harry.

"(I assume it's supposed to be a secret otherwise we would be speaking Japanese)" said Haruhi.

Harry laughed and went to look for Ron.

Sometime later, after Harry told Ron the big news. Draco and his gang showed up.

"Having a last meal Potter?" asked Draco.

One thing lead to another, which lead to this.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a wizards duel. No…" said Draco.

That was when Haruhi suddenly landed a flying kick to the head.

"Why did you do that Suzumiya?" asked Ryoko.

"All I heard was duel." Said Haruhi.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ron.

"Oh I was getting history notes from Snow." Said Haruhi.

"I see…" said Ron.

"That was a low blow Suzumiya…" said Draco getting up, who was then feeling woozy, "Why is the world spinning?"

He then collapsed.

"What happened to him?" asked Goyle.

"I think he suffered head trauma." Said Ryoko.

Crabbe and Goyle picked up Draco and took him to the medical ward.

"Suzumiya, if I were you, I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Draco didn't mean one of your psychical Muggle duels." Said Ryoko, who followed her fellow Slytherin to the medical wing.

"So what kind of duel was he talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"A wizards duel." Said Ron, "He was probably just upset that Harry wasn't in trouble."

"Oh okay." Sighed Haruhi.

Sometime that night, the three were doing homework when Haruhi finished hers. She sighed then grabbed Ron and Harry by the collars and dragged them away to an area of the common room that was unoccupied.

"All right! We're going to go see what's in the third floor corridor!" said Haruhi trying to keep calm.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I was wondering when you would get that idea." Said Harry.

"Wait…" said Ron, "You were expecting it?"

Harry shrugged, he had been expecting it since Dumbledore mentioning it.

"Not tonight though… we have to plan this out." Said Haruhi.

Harry nodded, Ron looked a little scared.

However none of them noticed that Hermione had over heard them.

The next day at breakfast, Hermione approached Neville and John.

"Can you two help with something?" asked Hermione.

"It's not school work, is it?" asked John.

"The only reason I'm asking you is because you're in Gryffindor. I would have asked Itsuki and Snow, but they're in Ravenclaw." Said Hermione.

"What do you need us for?" asked Neville.

"Haruhi, Harry and Ron are planning to go to the third floor corridor and I need help trying to convince them not to go." Said Hermione.

"Really?" asked John, "You want us to help you stop them from going to a dangerous corridor?"

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"You know you're just like Haruhi." Said John.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione.

"I'll help." Said Neville.

"Fine… if Neville's helping." Said John, "Just remember what I said that you're just like Haruhi."

Hermione glared at John when he said.

That evening, sometime after dinner but before curfew, Haruhi, Harry and Ron left the common room. Hermione noticed and let Neville and John know about it.

The three managed to get to the corridor where they found a door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ron.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you think your doing?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Hermione with Neville and John.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Trying to stop you from getting in trouble." Said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Haruhi.

Before the two could bicker about anything they heard "So it looks like there are students here?"

IT was Filch the caretaker of the castle that no one liked. The 6 studies realized that they could get in trouble, with Haruhi using the unlocking spell, the 6 went into the room.

"Well at least we didn't get in trouble like Hermione thought." Said Harry trying to brighten things up.

That was when they saw a giant three headed dog. The 6 screamed and ran out of the room as fast as they could. They fortunately didn't get caught and made it back to the common room.

"We were lucky." Said Hermione, "We could have died or worse expelled."

"It's not all about school you know." Said Haruhi glaring at Hermione.

The two glared at each other.

"Have you noticed how alike the two are?" asked John.

"I noticed when Hermione first finished her home work." Said Harry.

"I wonder if their going to be friends?" asked John.

"I have no idea." Said Harry.

Ironically despite the arguing, the two were the only ones who noticed the trap door that the dog was standing on, of course neither one of them were going to say anything.

Next Time: After a couple months everyone settles in. When Halloween rolls around Ron says something about Hermione that she over hears. But it can't get worse right... after all what are the chances a troll would show up and put Hermione in danger? Wait… there is… uh…


	8. Troll Attack on Halloween

Chapter 8: Troll Attack on Halloween

It had nearly been two months since school started. Since the Cerberus incident as Haruhi called it. She and Hermione had a rivalry. The weird thing is that John was right, there were a lot alike, both of them did very well in class and also fished their home work quickly, and they were both bossy. But their similarities ended there, Haruhi was the type to live, explore and find out about new things, Hermione lived in a world of facts and books.

Harry had learned much about Quidditch as well, he had attended practice many times. It was a very poorly kept secret, due to the fact that Harry actually got a broom during breakfast one morning, Draco was upset that he got a broom but other than that couldn't do anything (even Pro. Flitwick was on his side with that one).

Eventually Halloween rolled around, which made Harry depressed, his "Family" would often point out that his parents died on that day, which made him depressed, fortunately there was a feast that night so that cheered him up.

Of course they had go to class on that day. In charms they were learning the Hover Charm. Each person was assigned a partner randomly, Harry was paired with Seamus, Haruhi with John and Ron with Hermione.

John knowing it was probably better to listen to her than argue listened to her instructions.

Unlike Ron who was arguing with Hermione about the wand movements and pronunciation.

However Haruhi paid little attention to him when she saw that Hermione got her feather into to the air before she did.

"Why that…" thought Haruhi.

John just sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

Haruhi got her feather into the air too, the second she noticed Hermione did.

"Very good Ms. Suzumiya." Said Pro. Flitwick.

At Harry's table, Seamus set his feather on fire… somehow…

After class, the three friends wee talking about class.

"Honestly that girl is a nightmare." Muttered Ron, "I don't get how anyone can stand her."

That is when Hermione walked passed them, looking like she was about to cry.

Haruhi lightly whacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Ron.

"You really don't get girls." Said Haruhi.

Ron was confused, Harry shrugged too.

And so there was the feast. There were black and orange foods everywhere, giant jack o' lanterns floated in the air.

Ron however couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Haruhi found out that Hermione was crying in the bathroom.

That was when they were approached by what could be considered Hermione's only friends (who were also Haruhi's friends as well), Snow and Itsuki.

"Can we talk with your three." Said Itsuki.

"It's all Ron's fault." Said Haruhi.

"Don't blame me, you have that rivalry with her." Said Ron.

"Our readily is based on trying to best each other in a somewhat friendly way." Said Haruhi, "I never said she was a nightmare."

Harry just calmly ate his food trying to avoid getting dragged into the conversation.

"Well, I think Haruhi should try to get Hermione out of the bathroom." Said Itsuki, "Snow would have… but…"

"…" responded Snow, she was well known for someone who never really spoke much.

I have an idea, how about I lock Ron in there so he would apologize." Said Haruhi, "That way he can apologize."

"What?" asked Ron.

"That bathroom is empty right now." Said Itsuki.

"How can you agree with that?" asked Ron.

"I agree with Haruhi." Said Harry, "If your locked in then you will want to apologize."

"Oh come on!" yelled Ron.

"It will be the fastest way." Said Snow.

Ron knew he was cornered, however Pro. Quirrell who was notably absent during the feast, ran into the room screaming "There's a troll! There's a Troll in the Dungeon!" he fainted as he said calmly "Just thought you ought to know."

The students became to panic, Dumbledore unleashed fireworks from his wand, and told the Prefects to gather their students and bring them to the common room.

However Harry realized something… Hermione didn't know about the troll.

"Ron, Haruhi, come on!" shouted Harry.

"Right!" said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll. We have to tell her." Explained Harry.

They ran to the bathroom Haruhi heard where Hermione was crying. The trio watched in horror as the troll went into the bathroom.

"Kuso!" shouted Harry.

"Kuso?" asked Ron.

"It's the closet thing the Japanese has to a curse word." Explained Haruhi.

They heard crashes and Hermione screaming, the trio ran in as they saw the bald grey giant creature swinging it's club around.

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to try to get Hermione away from it… you two figure it out." Said Haruhi.

Haruhi got into the broken stalls, Hermione who was still crying a little took Haruhi's hand and they got to relative safety.

Harry then yelled out "Hey! Ugly come and get us!"

"Harry what are you planning?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea." Sighed Harry.

The troll swung his club at Harry, he managed to jump on the club and hang on for dear life. He tried to get the troll to stop by shoving the thing up it's nose. The troll tried to sneeze which let Harry jump down and join Haruhi and Hermione.

"Ron! Use the force." Said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Ron thoroughly confused.

"Use the Hover Charm." Said Hermione knowing that Ron would never get that reference.

Ron used the charm, corrected producing the charm and using the correct wand movements. The club floated out of the trolls hand and hovered in the air. Ron let it fall onto the troll's head which knocked out the troll.

"is it dead?" asked Haruhi.

"No looks like it's knocked out." Said Hermione.

Harry removed his wand from it's nose, it was covered in boogers.

"Eww… keep that that away from me." Said Haruhi.

That was when the Dumbledore, Pro. Snape and Pro. McGonagall came into the room, the saw the four 1st years and were shocked.

"What happened here?" demanded Pro. McGonagall.

The four were silent, that was when Hermione stood up, "I had heard about the troll, I read a lot about them and I thought I could take them down. These three saved me, if it weren't for them I would have died."

Pro. McGonagall looked at the three first years that saved Hermione.

"I will take off five points for disobeying order." Said Pro. McGonagall, "Five points each however for taking on a full grown mountain troll, even if it was sheer dumb luck."

"You four better go back to your common room." Muttered Snape.

The four nodded and went back to the common room, it was then that Hermione joined their little group. From then they would called the Golden Quartet of Gryffindor, and they were expect for a few occasions in the future nearly inseparable.

Next Time: It's Harry's first game, the game is going well until someone sabotages it! And it's someone that only one person would suspect. Meanwhile Snape tells Harry his aunt's secret... a secret he tells Sakura. Things are going to change in Little Whining... things are going to change big time...


	9. The Quidditch Match

A/N: Sorry, I've been distracted for the last week with Pokémon Black... sorry, I meant to get to this sooner. Once again sorry...

Chapter 9: The Quidditch Match

November rolled around and it had gotten very cold. The students when outside the castle tried their best to try to stay warm. Hermione actually managed to conjure a fire and put into a jar so that the four could keep warm.

It was also in this period that Snape finally decided to give Harry what he had on Petunia.

"She wrote to Dumbledore asking to be expected?" asked Harry in shock.

"That's right." Said Pro. Snape.

Harry laughed evilly, Sakura was going to love that information.

Even if Harry got that news, he was still very nervous about his upcoming game.

"Come on Harry, you should eat something…" said Hermione, "Besides Pocky."

The only thing Harry was eating was Pocky, lots and lots of Pocky.

That was when Hedwig and Oni swooped down with letters. The one Hedwig carried was letter from Daisuke, giving Harry advice about sports, granted he preferred baseball but it was still good advice. The ones Oni carried was from Sakura, having gotten Harry's letter that she knew Petunia's secret and that she was planning to confront her that very day with the thing she wanted.

"So…" said Ron reading the letter, "What is her secret?"

"Oh I didn't tell you three." Said Harry.

"No… you didn't." said Haruhi staring at him.

"Well you see…" said Harry whispered it to his friends.

"That explains everything!" yelled Haruhi, "Of course she's just a jealous bitch that found that it was "unnatural" was just an excuse."

"10 points from Gryffindor for swearing Ms. Suzumiya." Said Pro. Sinistra (the astronomy teacher) who appeared behind her.

Later that day, Sakura rang the door of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Petunia opened the door and scowled. She had gone two months without seeing Sakura.

"Say Petunia I need to talk to you about something." Said Sakura with the most evil smile she ever had.

Petunia figured that what she had on her was really bad news and let her in.

At Hogwarts, the biggest game of the year was getting started. Everyone cheered as Gryffindor was facing off against Slytherin.

"I don't get why this is the first game of the year, I think it should be the last." Said Haruhi.

"Why should it be the last?" asked Ron.

"Wouldn't make more sense to get to it last? I mean having it be the first game just gets over with, if it's the last one of the year then it can be something you really can't wait for." Explained Haruhi.

And that is when the teams showed up.

"And welcome to the opening of the Quidditch Season, this your announcer Lee Jordan." Said Lee a boy of African decent who was very good friends with the twins.

The Gryffindor first years cheered as the team made a pass seeing Harry among them.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" came Hagrid to join the trio in watching the game.

"Joining this year is the youngest seeker in a century Harry Potter! Who from I heard managed to make a 200-foot dive without a scratch the first time he ever rode a broom. Hopefully this will counteract the dirty cheaters known as the Slytherins."

"Mr. Jordan!" yelled Pro. McGonagall.

Back at Privet drive, Sakura and Petunia drank tea in silken until Petunia finally asked what "What do you have on me now."

"I know about your letter… the one you sent to Pro. Dumbledore when you were younger, the one asking to be admitted into Hogwarts." Explained Sakura.

Petunia paled, she had hopped no one found out about it… the only people who knew were Dumbledore, Lily and that awful boy.

"How do you know?" asked Petunia.

"Harry is often told stories by one of the teachers about his mother. We have a mutual dislike of you so he told Harry about your letter." Explained Sakura.

"What is his name?" asked Petunia.

"Severus Snape." Said Sakura.

Petunia gritted her teeth when that happened.

"What do you want from this?" asked Petunia.

"I want information." Said Sakura, "Why won't you let us take Harry?"

Petunia should have known this was going to happen. "Fine I'll tell you."

Back at Hogwarts, they watched the game unfold. The game was played with two 7-member teams, with four balls.

The first ball was the Quaffle, it was the ball used for scoring, three members of each team called the Chasers would try to get the balls in the hoops. The three chasers on the team were Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson (the last of which, Lee kept mentioning he wants to date), the person protecting the goals was called the Keeper and Gryffindor's was Oliver Wood, the team captain.

The second and third ball were the same ball, called Bludgers, they were made of metal and tried to strike the team opposing team members, the way to do that were that the Beaters would hit them with bats, Fred and George were the Beaters for the team.

And the last ball was the Snitch, which flew around quickly and was very small. The Seeker would search for the snitch, which ever found it would earn the team 250 points and it would also end the game.

Of course Harry had that position.

"Oh wow… I want to play this." Said Haruhi.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait." Said Hermione.

"Having one team per house is very unfair, I mean why couldn't there be two teams per house? And it will be tournament style single elimination, sure there would be one more game but it would mean that there are 7 games." Said Haruhi.

Every single first year student (and Hagrid) couldn't help but to think… that would have been a good idea.

Back at the Dursley house, Sakura learned the truth.

"So that's it…" said Sakura looking at her tea, "I don't understand it! How… if… if you hate him…"

Petunia didn't say anything…

"Why didn't you tell me this two months ago, I would have believed you…" said Sakura.

"Really would you have." Said Petunia.

The two sat in silence, "Is there a way to reapply the charm elsewhere?" asked Sakura.

"Why would you want to know?" asked Petunia.

"Because I have a plan… but I need to know if it will work before I can do something." Said Sakura.

"Can I at least know what it is?" asked Petunia.

"I should tell you since it requires your body." Said Sakura.

Petunia hopped that whatever it was would not result in lost of life (esspeiclly hers).

Back at the game, Harry considered his job of looking around for the Snitch when suddenly his broom gave a lurch, then another. It began to buck him off.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" asked Hermione.

"I have a feeling about it." Said Haruhi.

Both girls looked at the teachers sitting area, thought binoculars, they both saw teachers, keeping consistent eye contact.

"It can't be." Said Hermione, "But he's one of Harry's favorite teachers."

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi, "He's a horrible teacher who can barely make out a sentence."

The two looked at each other then at the other teacher.

"We have to stop him, whoever it is." Said Haruhi.

The two girls left the stands, leaving Hagrid and Ron confused.

"I don't get them." Sighed Ron.

The two got to the stand as Harry was hanging by his fingertips.

"I'll go first." Said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because Pro. Snape is in front. You set him on fire then we won't know who's doing it." Said Haruhi.

Hermione sighed.

Haruhi lit Pro. Quirrell's robes on fire. He noticed and began to stomp them out. Pro. Snape realized was going on behind him and stopped.

Both girls realized that it was Pro. Quirrell doing it and left, Pro. Snape saw the two leave (well their distinctive hair: very bushy and pulled into 5 pig tails) and realized that they were behind the mysterious fire.

However Harry couldn't hang on any more and fell off his broom.

Back on Privet Drive, Petunia didn't know how to feel about the plan. It was a good idea but who knew if it would. Esspeiclly since they would have to get their husband to get the okay, but it would only be if Dumbledore thinks it will work.

However it left Petunia with another question, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I think I can, I still have a lot mothering in me…" said Sakura blushing a little.

Petunia blinked, then again she couldn't blame her, they were in the same boat on that one, both houses seemed to empty.

Back at the Quidditch Game Harry landed onto the ground, he managed to get up, seemingly fine. However…

"It looks like Potter is going to vomit." Said Lee.

Harry coughed something out of his mouth… it was the Snitch, Gryffindor won the game causing the house to cheer. Gryffindor had won! They had won, they had beaten their rival team! Needless to say there was going to be a big party that night.

However there was still one big question: why was Quirrell trying to get Harry off his broom? Well they could always find out another time…

Next Time: Harry, Haruhi, Ron and Hermione figure out that Quirrell is trying to get at what the Cerberus is guarding. Wait the Cerberus is guarding something? It belongs to Hagrid? It had WHAT for a name? Meanwhile Sakura gets news on whether or not her plan will work... what is Dumbledore's answer? Find out next time!


	10. The Mysteries of Nickolas Flamel

Chapter 10: The Mysteries of Nickolas Flamel

The next day, Harry, Haruhi, Hermione and Ron all went down the dungeons. For some reason Pro. Snape seemed to waiting for them.

"Why was Quirrell doing that?" asked Haruhi.

"I have no idea." Answered Pro. Snape, "I was surprised he did it."

"Does it have to do with what that Cerberus is guarding?" asked Hermione.

"Guarding?" asked Ron and Harry.

"You didn't notice the trap door beneath the dog's feet?" said Haruhi as if it was so obvious.

Both Ron and Harry had looks on their faces that said "No".

"It is something you would notice." Said Harry to Haruhi.

"Of course it is." Said Haruhi.

"Whatever it is guarding is not of your concern. I will make sure that Quirrell doesn't anything again." Explained Snape.

"Okay." Said Harry nodding.

They left the classroom.

"So I guess that's it." Said Ron.

"Why don't we ask Hagrid." Said Haruhi.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Harry.

"Are you sure if he'll tell us?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure of it!" said Haruhi.

"I have a bad feeling about it." Said Ron.

They went to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. The Groundskeeper let them in.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" he asked.

"Of course." Said Harry.

They went into the hut and after a few things were said, Haruhi got to the point.

"Hagrid, do you know what the Cerberus is protecting?" asked Haruhi.

"Cerberus?" asked Hagrid.

"Three headed dog." Said Hermione.

"Three headed dog?" asked Hagrid, "How do thou know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" asked all four of them.

"That's right, I won him off a Greek Chapie in a card game." Said Hagrid.

"You named him Fluffy?" asked Haruhi.

"That thing is a monster." Said Ron.

"Don't you dare go bothering Fluffy ever again." Said Hagrid.

"But what it is protecting?" asked Haruhi.

"What it's protecting is none of your business! It's the business of Nickolas Flamel!" he said.

All four students stared at him.

"Shouldn't have said that." He muttered.

After they left the hut, Haruhi took charge.

"All right! We must look up who Nickolas Flamel is!" said Haruhi.

Hermione nodded...

"Can we leave the studying to you two?" asked Ron.

"Four people are better than two." Said Haruhi glaring at him.

Ron sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of it.

The next day, Sakura got the letter from Dumbledore, she read it and sighed.

"(He couldn't really the wards, even if there was a new blood relative for Harry)" she sighed to herself.

She when to the deliver the news to Petunia. Petunia saw the look on her face.

"So he can't reply the wards if there's another child that's placed in your custody?" asked Petunia.

"No…" whispered Sakura.

A part of Petunia always felt that Sakura wanted Harry just to spite her. It was then that she realized that Sakura did truly love Harry.

"Want to come in for tea?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

The two went inside, as Petunia made tea.

"I have a question." Said Petunia when the tea is ready, "What would happen if your husband is called back to Japan?"

"I really don't know." Said Sakura.

"How about if your ever errantly called back to Japan. Then I will give you custody of Harry."

"Thank you." Whispered Sakura.

And so a compromise was reached with the two, they still strangely dislike each other, but it wasn't as bad as before.

In the Hogwarts library, Harry, Haruhi and Hermione looking though books.

"Oh… oh h-hello Ms. Suzumiya, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." Said Pro. Quirrell.

"Oh hello Pro. Quirrell." Said Haruhi trying to hide what she was feeling.

"What are you looking for?" asked Pro. Quirrell.

"Oh just looking up certain information about magic I wanted to know about." Said Haruhi.

"What kind of lie was that?" thought Hermione.

"I-is that so." Aid Pro. Quirrell, "What… what about him?"

He pointed to Ron, who was barely conscious muttering things "Books… books… so many books."

"He can't take a little studying. " said Haruhi.

"I-I see…" steered Pro. Quirrell, "C-c-carry on then."

He left, and mentally began to argue with someone that wasn't supposed to be there.

"That girl knows too much." Said the voice.

"What do I do with her?" asked Pro. Quirrell.

"I think we should let her do the work. That girl is too smart for her own good. Who knows, she might eve figure out how to get the stone." Said the strange voice.

Pro. Quirrell gave an evil smile, before going back to his stuttering cowardly facade

Back in the library, at a different, though nearby to Haruhi's table. Two Ravenclaw students watched the quartet. Those students were Itsuki and Snow.

"So, should we tell him who Nickolas Flamel is?" asked Itsuki.

"No." answered Snow, "We will only tell them if they come to ask."

Itsuki nodded, the two knew something about Nickolas Flamel… They had their reasons for knowing. But why, well that would remain a mystery.

As time went by, Haruhi decided to stay for Christmas.

"Why?" asked Harry who was confused.

"We're at a British boarding school!" said Haruhi, "We need to have the boarding school experience! Staying here for the holidays at least one year is one thing we have to do, I can miss a Christmas at home."

"Wait you celebrate Christmas?" asked Ron.

"Of course I do." Said Haruhi.

"But I thought people in Japan don't celebrate Christmas." Said Ron, "I told my mom that you and Harry wouldn't be getting any presents."

"Please we wouldn't be given any presents?" asked Haruhi, "With that skilled group of roof hopping gift givers. Of course we're given gifts."

"Is that how the Japanese see Father Christmas?" asked Ron.

"I never heard that's they see him how the other Countries see him." Said Hermione.

"It's just Haruhi who sees him that way." Said Harry.

And so with Christmas looming, things were going to happen. Including Harry getting an interesting gift. A very interesting gift. One that would change everything and set many things up in the future.

Next Time: It's Christmas, with Harry, Haruhi and Ron staying at Hogwarts. They all have a fun time. However Harry gets a gift from a mysterious dinner. Who is it? Who knows? What else will happen? Find out next time!


	11. Christmas!

A/N: Sorry for the long, long, long wait but I finally updated... anyway YAY! 10,000 hits! Enjoy and hopefully it won't take forever to update again...

Chapter 11: Christmas!

Many of the students were leaving to go home for the holidays. Hermione was one of the ones leaving since it's been a long time since she saw her family. She left to say good-bye to her friends.

"So you're leaving?" asked Haruhi watching Ron play chess.

"Yes." Answered Hermione.

She then watched at Ron took a piece from Harry, which was quite a violent spectacle. As it involved a pied violently killing another piece.

"That's barbaric." Said Hermione.

They all shrugged.

And so many of the students left for Christmas Vacation, in the dorm, Harry and Ron were the only two that remained.

Everyone who stayed in Gryffindor were the Weasleys, Harry and Haruhi.

But that doesn't mean everyone left in Hogwarts, Itsuki and Snow stayed for some reason as did that girl Minnie for some reason. As well as a few other they didn't know from older years.

Both Haruhi and Harry were both happy that Malfoy and Ryoko were among the students that left.

In fact both they left they taunted them…

"I bet you don't even celebrate Christmas." Taunted Draco.

"No I do." Said Haruhi.

"I told you she does." Mumbled Ryoko, "She is a muggle born."

"I guess that means you don't." said Haruhi.

"No…" muttered Ryoko, "I don't."

"Let's just go." Muttered Draco.

Harry tried not to laugh that was probably the most pathetic attempt to get under his skin yet.

This gave Haruhi an idea a few days before Christmas…

"All right! The first year Ravenclaw VS. Gryffindor snowball fight." Said Haruhi.

Harry waited for their Itsuki or Snow to point out that it was unmatched as they had an extra person.

Turns out it didn't matter, Snow lived up to her name was a snowball-throwing machine.

Team Gryffindor still won out, but it was scrapped out.

Eventually Christmas came.

That morning, they all went to the common room to find presents under the common room tree.

"There's a lot of presents here." Said Ron.

Three began to open them Harry and Haruhi were surprised about the sweaters they had gotten along with homemade fudge then remembered that Mrs. Weasley thought they didn't celebrate Christmas, Harry's a green that matched his eyes, while Haruhi had gotten a nice red one.

Ron had also received one and it was maroon which was his least favorite color.

They had both gotten books from Sakura and Daisuke, Harry had gotten a Japanese manga called Ranma ½ with a note saying "Don't let the other students see the breasts." Haruhi had gotten a Doctor Who novel she didn't have. They also sent over a Christmas cake in a special packaging that they could eat whenever.

Harry also received some photos of his mother from Pro. Snape.

The two also received hand carved flutes from Hagrid, as well as some Chocolate frogs from Hermione.

Harry also received some well… trash from the Dursleys but he didn't care.

However Harry had also resaved an anomies gift when he opened it a strange silvery thing fell out.

"Is that what I think it is." Said Ron.

"What is it?" asked Haruhi.

"An invisible cloak." Said Ron.

Harry put it on and disappeared.

"Who is it from?" asked Haruhi.

Harry picked up the note after taking off, "You left it in my care before he died. Use it well." Read Harry.

"Do you have any idea what we can do with this?" asked Haruhi.

Harry stared at Haruhi, "I don't want to know what you're thinking.

That was when Fred and George entered wearing their sweaters.

"Ronikins? Aren't you going to put on yours?" asked Fred who wore the sweater with G on it.

"No…" muttered Ron.

"Why haven't you just told your mom that you don't like maroon." Said Haruhi.

"She thinks it look good on me." Answered Ron.

Haruhi shrugged and put on the sweat she made for her.

"See Haruhi likes the sweater." Said Fred.

"It's all nice and warm." Said George.

"Will you shut up." Muttered Ron.

Later that day Haruhi managed to get in another snowball with Snow and Itsuki.

Snow despite not seemingly interested was still able to almost beat them in a snowball fight though it seemed like she lost on purpose, but Haruhi didn't seem to notice or care.

That night there was a feast, while it wasn't as big as the start of the year feast it was so much more fun.

There these thing called wizard crackers which was a type of firework when popped something would come out of it, like hats or something else. Harry even got his own set of wizard chess pieces.

During this feast, Haruhi got into a argument with Percy.

"I didn't know you celebrated Christmas." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Haruhi, "Is it because I'm Japanese? And it's not a Japanese holiday! I got present from Santa like all other children did! And one day I will catch one!"

"Catch one?" asked Percy.

"Don't ask…" said Harry.

"I brought down the Christmas cake!" said Haruhi taking it out of the package.

"You brought down your own food?" asked Perry he turned to the teachers, "Is that even allowed?"

"Well, I have heard of the Japanese tradition of Christmas Cake so I think it's all right." Said Dumbledore.

"We're willing to share if you want some." Said Harry.

"Sure of course." Said Itsuki who spoke to the rest of the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Any student that remained from Slytherin didn't say anything was content with out having some.

Itsuki explained to the other students at Ravenclaw what a Christmas Cake was.

To say it was a fun time had by all would be an understatement.

After the feat they got back to the common room, where Haruhi talked to Harry about something.

"I just figured out what you can do with your cloak." Said Haruhi, "Sneak into the library!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Harry.

"When have I ever steered you wrong before?" asked Haruhi.

Harry remained silent, there were plenty of time she did but he learned long ago don't bring them up.

"You can sneak into the library go look through the restricted section I'm sure we can find out who Nicolas Flamel is." Said Haruhi.

"Why don't you?" asked Ron listening in.

Haruhi glared at him and he slinked away.

"Maybe we can go into together." Said Harry knowing that will calm her down.

"Can we both get under there?" asked Haruhi.

"I think so." Answered Harry.

"All right tomorrow night we go!" said Haruhi.

"Why not tonight?" asked Ron.

"Because I'm tired." Said Haruhi.

And so they would go see if the could find anything about Nicolas Flamel… only to find something even more unexpected.

Next Time: Harry and Haruhi find a strange mirror that seems to show their desires. But considering Harry past will he become addicted to looking at the mirror? Find out next time!


End file.
